


In Which Sam Definitely Isn't a Bitch Anymore

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant/Top Sam, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: top!Sam fucking Dean's mouth, lots of dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This new Sam was just pressing his luck all day. Every time Dean would interject something he found about the case they were working, he would dismiss it with “Already saw that,” or “Looked into it, didn’t work out.” When Dean would try to talk to the witnesses, Sam would hold up his hand and interpose his own questions. Needless to say, he was just really pissing him off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Definitely Isn't a Bitch Anymore

This new Sam was just pressing his luck all day. Every time Dean would interject something he found about the case they were working, he would dismiss it with “Already saw that,” or “Looked into it, didn’t work out.” When Dean would try to talk to the witnesses, Sam would hold up his hand and interpose his own questions. Needless to say, he was just really pissing him off.

“So get this-“ Sam started while looking at his laptop.

Dean slammed his book down on the table. “What, are you just going to say something I could _never_ figure out? Something I might find tomorrow? Is this just more evidence as to why you’re so much better than me?” Dean blurted out. “You’re not the only one working on this case, Sam!”

Sam stared at him like he was a deranged lunatic escaped from the mental ward. “I was just-“

“Yeah, I know _you were just_ blah blah blah. You just want to finish this case, you just want to speed things along, you just want to make sure we do it right, you just want to make sure _I don’t make a mistake and fuck it up_ ,” Dean continued impatiently. Dean crossed the distance between them and put his hands on both sides of the arm rest of the chair Sam was sitting in, looming over him. Dean glared at him with his face only two inches away. Instead of looking away and apologizing like Sam used to do, he raised an eyebrow and smirked almost unperceptively. “You can wipe that smile right off your face, Sam. I’m tired of your shit.”

He didn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He moved the laptop so it was on the table instead of his lap between them. “Maybe you wouldn’t have this _shit_ to put up with if you’d just let me do the work instead of imposing your deadbeat ideas and evidence I already found,” Sam sat up a little straighter, making their faces almost touch, staring right back into his eyes. “I could do this case on my own, Dean. And you know it. Have you ever though maybe I only have you here to fulfill my sexual needs?” He looked at him challengingly. “I think you know. And you’re good with it. You loved being used, Dean. You love knowing I only came to get you for an easy lay.”

“I know that isn’t true because you wouldn’t have come to find me if you didn’t want me here for other reasons. You can pick up any piece of ass anywhere you want. You _need_ me.” He leaned in a little closer and added, “The sex is just a bonus on your behalf.”

“ _On my behalf?_ Let’s not forget who came five times last night.” Sam leaned into the shell of his ear. “Not a hand on your cock to speak of. You’re just a slut for it, aren’t you, big brother?”

And okay, maybe this new Sam was twelve billion times better at this than he used to be, but Dean wasn’t going to let him win again. He grabbed Sam by the back of his head and pulled roughly on his hair, baring his neck. Sam chuckled darkly and let Dean lean into him. “Let’s not forget who the bitch here is.”

Sam chuckled again and pushed Dean off of him. Dean fell backwards a few steps, trying not to fall over. Sam stood up and walked over to him, but Dean straightened himself and kept his face strong. Sam stepped even closer and loomed over him. “I think we both know that’s not me.” Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Sam sealed their lips together. _Shit._ When Sam reached down and seized Dean’s wrists in both of his hands, he pulled Dean closer and rubbed their groins together. Dean mewled into the kiss, his knees almost giving out, and Sam laughed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up,” he gritted through his teeth. Sam smiled smugly and brought their lips back together harshly. Dean bucked his hips forward pointedly, and Sam broke the kiss. “Well?”

“You don’t actually think you won, do you?” Dean rolled his eyes and Sam grinned. “I’m nowhere near through with you yet, Dean.” He kissed him again wetly, rolling their tongues and bodies together. Dean moaned, still not enough, and Sam pulled off. Dean cursed at him ineffectively. “Since you don’t seem to be grasping the concept of you being the bitch in this situation, I have to show you one last time. Just to really make it stick in your mind,” he purred with a bite to Dean’s earlobe. Dean might or might not have made a girlish moan at that. Sam changed his grip on Dean’s wrist, making it tighter and pulling him in closer. “What should I do with you? Push you up against the wall and fuck you until you get burns on the side of your face from being rubbed on it? Maybe I should tie you up and tease you until you’re crying and begging for me to fuck you. Or maybe push your face into the mattress or the table and hold you down, muffle your screams, while I fuck you raw and hard. How does that sound?”

“Bite me,” Dean spat at him indignantly. Sam chuckled and bit Dean’s lip- might have drawn blood, Dean’s too numb to notice or care- before kissing and sucking at his mouth again. He grinded their hips together and almost set up a pace Dean could probably get off of, but he pulled their mouth off. “ _Sonofabitch_! If you don’t shut that goddamn mouth of yours and fuck me right now, I’m gonna kill you myself.”

“Now I know exactly what to do. I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard you won’t be able to argue or annoy me for at least a week. I’m gonna fuck you right down your throat, make you swallow my whole cock. And I’m not gonna touch you. You’re still gonna get off, aren’t you?” Dean swallowed the accumulated saliva in his mouth. He was really helpless anyways, why put up a fight? _Not like I’d want to._ “Yeah, you are. Probably couldn’t keep yourself from coming if you tried.” 

“Are you gonna stand there running your mouth or are you gonna do it?” Dean blurted out impatiently. He got what he asked for, though. Sam grinned and pushed him to his knees, releasing his wrists and holding both of the sides of his face. 

“Take my cock out and open your mouth,” Sam growled. Dean hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. _Commando, as usual._ He pulled the jeans down to his thighs and took his brother’s big cock in his hands and leaned in to put it in his mouth. Sam slapped his face gently, but hard enough to make a point. “I said to take it out and open your mouth. You’re gonna learn your place eventually, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth anyways, releasing his hand from around his shaft. “Better.” Sam held onto Dean by the longer hair at the top of his head and pulled it roughly, opening his mouth wider. He took his cock in his own hands and guided it to Dean’s mouth, running the leaking head over his swollen lips. Dean impatiently stuck his tongue out to lick it. Sam chuckled, mumbling ‘slut’ under his breath. In a quick movement, he surged his hips forward, sinking his cock into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. Dean tried to keep from gagging when Sam began to roll his hips to get deeper, the head of his cock nudging past his throat constantly. “Can’t say anything now, can you?” Sam taunted smugly.

When he got used to the feeling of his mouth being so full, he relaxed, letting the cock slip into his throat easily. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. _Still smells like Sammy._ He moaned around his length and swallowed. Sam groaned and tugged his head back by his hair before slamming it back against his skin, sinking his cock back in harshly. Dean whimpered again, his own erection painfully pressed against the tight confines of his jeans. “God, you fucking love this, don’t you?” He fucked his cock into Dean’s mouth slowly, but with lots of force. “Love being used up by your little brother’s cock. Yeah, you used to be the big man in charge, fucking your ‘baby boy’ however you want, riding his ass, right?” Sam slammed his hips forward and tugged Dean’s head down at the same time, getting even deeper. Dean tried his best to swallow around him. “Look at you now. Finally get what you always secretly wanted. Wanna be tossed around like a rag doll, fucked like the cockslut you are. The one you always have been.”

Dean pressed his palm into the bulge of his cock to ease it. He really didn’t want to come from having a cock shoved down his throat mercilessly and nothing else. He might like it, but he won’t let Sam win that easily. He massaged the underside of Sam’s throbbing cock with his tongue and made better effort to swallow the spit that’s getting everywhere. Sam chuckled again. “I love it, too, Dean. Love seeing you on your knees for me. Love watching you take my cock any way you can. You know what’s my favorite?” Dean opened his blurry eyes and looked up at him, not really making a good visual since he was being slammed back and forth so brutally. “ _That’s it. Fuck._ I love putting you face-down-ass-up- I know that’s your favorite, too, isn’t it?- I love licking you open, making you scream and writhe and moan, making you come untouched once- maybe twice-“ he chuckled darkly again in reminiscence. “And then I love shoving my cock right into your wet hole. Not even worked open with my fingers. Just licked into oblivion, open just enough to not tear you in two. You sound so good with my cock shoving into your ass. Screaming my name, muffled by the pillows, holding onto the sheets for dear life. You- _fucking-love-it_ ,” he gritted out with especially brutal thrusts. Dean moaned around him, so close to coming. _And fuck him for knowing everything like some sort of freakin’ mind reader._ “Love your mouth on my cock, too. Still moaning like a whore with a mouth full of your baby brother’s cock.”

Dean pressed the heel of his palm tightly against his jeans, probably not going to last much longer with the way Sam’s talking. He mewled and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to just think about swallowing Sam’s cock. “You wanna come, big brother? My dick in your mouth just too much to handle? You just gotta ask for it.” He pulled Dean’s head back with a rough tug of his hair. Dean felt empty and wet, spit and precome all over his mouth and down his chin, his lips numb. “Fuck, you look good like that,” Sam mumbled with a grin. “Beg for it.”

Dean closed his eyes. “Please, Sam. Please let me come.”

“And? What lesson have you learned?”

_Learned that I fuckin’ hate you._ “I’m your bitch. Please let me come.”

Without warning, Sam shoved his cock back into Dean’s mouth and quickening his pace, both hands tight in Dean’s hair. He really defined the term ‘face fucking’. “Touch yourself, Dean. Come while your brother’s got his cock down your throat.” Dean made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his dick free. He groaned gutturally, a noise that led into a mewl when he wrapped his hand around his cock and smeared precome over his shaft. “ _God._ Leakin’ like a fuckin’ faucet. Come on, Dean.” His hips stuttered and he shoved down Dean’s throat pointedly. Dean gave himself two more quick tugs before spilling all over his hand and the ground, his whole body shaking with the aftershocks. Sam groaned from the vibrations of Dean’s mouth and thrust in four more times and came hot down the back of Dean’s throat. Dean sighed contentedly and swallowed all that he gave him. Sam huffed a laugh before pulling out of Dean’s mouth and wiping his cock on Dean’s face. _Asshole._ “You should get cleaned up so I can get back to work.”

Dean wanted to make a comeback, but he really couldn’t find it in him. Instead he got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Looking in the mirror showed him how swollen his mouth really was, face covered in a mix of stray tears, spit, and come. His hair was a mess, and he spilled his load on part of his jeans. Still, he really couldn’t complain since everything Sam said was true. _Damn him._ He knew this wasn’t Sam- _his_ Sammy. He loved getting fucked by this new Sam, but he wanted his bitch back.


End file.
